Bon Anniversaire, Levi
by Yano Akiga
Summary: Orang bodoh mana yang mau bermain sepak bola saat turun salju begini? / For Levi's Birthday. Read and Review please :)


"Levi, ini Jean. Aku sedang ingin main sepak bola malam ini. Kutunggu di lapangan Shiganshina ya. Se-ka-rang. Jaa ne!"

Kira-kira itu isi pesan dari mesin penjawab yang didengar Levi 5 menit yang lalu.

"si kuda itu ... Siapa yang mau main sepak bola ditengah turun salju begini?!"

Belum sempat bokongnya bercumbu dengan sofa, sekarang Levi sedang berlari dari apartemennya menuju lapangan shiganshina—dengan melupakan fakta bahwa jarak yang sedang ditempuhnya itu memakan waktu 10 menit jika menggunakan jasa bus.

Padahal Ia baru selesai berdesak-desakan di kereta sepulang dari rumah kakaknya.

Seperti tak ada istirahat untuknya hari ini.

.

.

.

**Shingeki no Kyojin/****進撃の巨人****© Hajime Isayama**

**Warnings: **_**Hint**_** (maybe), Pendek, AU, typo(s), OOC.**

Kado ulang tahun untuk Levi (yang telat dua hari)

**Fiksi ini milik saya. Tidak ada keuntungan berupa materi yang diambil dari fiksi ini.**

**Enjoy!**

.

.

.

Berkat cahaya remang dari lampu di pinggir lapangan, yang bisa ditangkap visi Levi yang sedang terengah adalah sesosok pemuda jangkung bersurai coklat muda yang sedang menendang bola ke arah gawang di depannya.

"kau sedang depresi, eh kuda?" terdengar Levi masih mengatur nafasnya.

Pemuda itu—Jean—menoleh ke belakang, iris coklatnya bertemu kelabu milik Levi.

"depresi? Karena apa?" Jean balik bertanya.

"karena kita kalah melawan Garrison High School?" Levi mencoba berspekulasi.

"ooh, saat kita kalah 8-0? Yang benar saja. Yah—mungkin aku sedikit sedih saat itu, tapi kita masih kelas 1 kan? Kesempatan kita masih banyak" Jean mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah bola yang ada di bawah kakinya, mengoper bola itu dari kaki kiri lalu ke kaki kanan, mengangkat bola itu dengan tempurung kaki kanannya dan menendang bola itu ke atas berkali-kali.

"ya ya ya. Kalau begitu, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kita ada di sini sekarang?" Levi memperhatikan aksi Jean dengan ekspresi datarnya.

Jean melambungkan bola itu dan menendangnya ke gawang. Masuk. "bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku sedang ingin main sepak bola?"

"apa harus saat turun salju begini?"

"apa harus kau protes?"

Levi diam.

Sebenarnya Jean tidak salah juga. Kenapa ia harus protes? Dan—

—Kenapa ia harus buru-buru menemui Jean sampai berlari-lari seperti tadi?

Jean mengambil bola yang terdiam di dalam gawang dan melemparnya ke arah Levi. Levi menangkap bola itu dengan paha kanan dalamnya yang ia angkat sebatas perut.

Saat Levi menendang bola itu ke arah Jean, bola itu melesat jauh tanpa ada yang menghalangi—Jean pergi ke pinggir lapangan, tempat tasnya berada.

"oy!" perempatan imajiner muncul di pelipis Levi.

"apa?" jawab Jean dengan wajah tanpa beban.

"kau ingin bermain sepak bola atau tidak, hah?"

"tapi kau sedang tidak ingin main. Ya 'kan? Tadi kau juga sempat protes" jawab Jean enteng.

"—lagipula sepak bola itu permainan antara dua kesebelasan, bukan dua orang" lanjutnya.

Secepat kilat, bola tadi melambung lagi—kali ini nyaris mengenai kepala Jean.

"wow, hati-hati Levi" Jean masih memasang wajah sok _innocent_-nya.

"untuk apa aku datang ke sini hah? Hanya untuk melihat kuda menendang bola ke dalam gawang?" Levi yang berada dalam radius 5 meter dari Jean mencak-mencak sambil berkacak pinggang persis ibu-ibu yang belum dapat jatah bulanan dari suaminya.

"kau tak lihat aku? Yang berniat main sepak bola tapi malah dimarahi oleh orang kontet yang emosian?"

"jaga bicaramu, kuda!"

"sekolahkan mulutmu dulu, pendek!"

Emosi mereka meledak. Adu umpatan frasa yang tak jauh dari 'kuda', 'kontet' dan 'pendek' tak terhindarkan lagi. Efek sampingnya tak parah, hanya saling tunjuk lawan masing-masing. Tanpa sadar, suhu udara semakin menurun seiring berkurangnya jarak mereka.

.

Selepas adu verbal tadi, mereka berakhir di bangku taman Shiganshina yang tak jauh dari lapangan sepak bola yang baru saja mereka singgahi. Masing-masing menggosok kedua telapak tangan mereka—berharap timbul panas dari gesekan yang tercipta.

"apa pintu apartemenmu sudah kau kunci dengan benar?" Jean kembali membuka pembicaraan.

Levi diam sejenak—mengingat saat-saat sebelum ia lari ke sini dengan terburu-buru.

"sudah. Memangnya kenapa?"

"ah—yah, kukira kau sangat terburu-buru untuk menemuiku ke sini sampai-sampai lupa mengunci pintu apartemenmu"

"percaya diri sekali, kuda. Sayangnya aku tidak akan sebodoh itu" jawab Levi sinis.

"mungkin saja kan?" Jean menyampirkan tali tas selempangnya ke bahunya lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

Cepat, Levi menoleh "oy, kau mau kema—"

**PUK**

Sebuat kotak merah berpita hijau ukuran sedang mendarat di paha Levi.

"huh? Aku tidak merayakan Na—"

"_Bon Anniversaire_, Levi"

"..." Levi dan otak lambannya.

1 detik ... 25 Desember...

2 detik ... —Natal?

5 detik ... ah—ulang tahunnya?

"kau benar-benar melupakan ulang tahunmu sendiri, pendek?" Jean membuyarkan lamunannya.

"... darimana kau tau hari ini ulang tahunku?"

Glek.

Jean terdiam. Semburat merah jambu yang sangat tipis muncul di pipinya.

"y-yeah, kita teman sejak sekolah menengah pertama 'kan? Jangan bilang kalau kau juga lupa hal itu hahaha!" Jean meringis sambil menggaruk pipinya.

Levi bangkit dari kursi taman itu sambil membawa kado itu dalam genggaman tangannya.

"... _Merci beaucoup_, Jean"

"_Je vous en prie_, Levi"

.

.

.

Meski hari ini sangat melelahkan, tapi juga menyenangkan untuk Levi.

**-End-**

* * *

**a/n**:

_Bon Anniversaire_ (france): selamat ulang tahun

_Merci beaucoup_ (france): terima kasih banyak

_Je vous en prie_ (france): terima kasih kembali

WOOAAA APA INII? /menggulungdiri

Saya merasa karakter Levi malah lebih mirip Eren /gulingguling

—okaaay, terima kasih untuk reader yang sudah mampir dan membaca fiksi ini :")

Fiksi ini saya dedikasikan untuk Heichou tercinta yang berulang tahun dua hari lalu. Habede Heichou, nanti saya kirimin banyak kuda dalam mimpi saya. Semoga makin tinggi :))

Mohon maaf bila ada banyak kekurangan m(_ _)m

Kritik dan saran akan sangat berguna untuk saya.

Review please :)


End file.
